


Communications of the Non-Satellite Variety

by illusive_delusions



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Social Media, work emails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusive_delusions/pseuds/illusive_delusions
Summary: A composite of the many digital communications sent and received by Mindy Park during her time as an interplanetary voyeur.





	1. Chapter One

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: conference mtg

November 27 8:14AM

Ms. Park - first off I’d like to thank you again on behalf of all management for your incredible insight which led to Watney’s discovery. As you are no doubt aware we are in a race against the clock here and every second counts. Had it not been for your quick eye Watney may never have been discovered alive. Because of your resourcefulness - and the fact that you’re already in the loop about Watney - I’m assigning you to Martian Satellites full-time until further notice. I’m also asking you to be the SatCon rep at Wednesday's management meeting. We need all you’ve got on Watney’s movements and the higher ups will probably want the lowdown on how you spotted him to begin with. It shouldn’t take too long. Let me know if there’s a scheduling conflict I need to work out. See you Wednesday.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: conference mtg

November 27 9:34AM

Dr. Kapoor, I have no scheduling conflicts with Wednesday’s meeting, but my manager, Dr. Robert Gallagher, informed me this afternoon that he believes my invitation to this meeting was a mistake and that I should not make plans to attend. He is the SatCon director and my immediate supervisor, so unless you’re sure you need me at the manager’s meeting he may be the person most qualified to answer your questions.

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: rgallagher@nasa.gov

Subject: for the love of god bob

November 27 12:19PM

Bob, I know you’re going through some shit right now but this Watney fiasco is not about you. Get off your goddamn power trip and send Mindy Park to the manager’s meeting or I’ll have you written up for insubordination. She’s got a good eye and she’s our best shot at deciphering Mark’s actions at this point. I don’t care that she’s not a director and neither will Mitch and Teddy. If she’s not there on Wednesday it’ll be your job on the line. Get it together, man.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: RE: conference mtg

November 27 12:27PM

Ms. Park - It's all taken care of. I’ll see you on Wednesday.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: sorry about Mitch

Attachment: watneymtgschedule.pdf

November 29 5:48PM

Mindy - I would like to apologize sincerely for what Mitch said at the meeting this afternoon. I’d like to tell you that he’s just been under a lot of stress lately, but that’s really just him. Rest assured - you were NOT invited to the meeting because you were merely “in the hot seat”. As I’ve said before you are an attentive and insightful member of this team and you’re going to help us to bring Mark home alive. Oh, and impressing Teddy Sanders on day one? Less than a week after you effectively brought an astronaut back from the dead? You better not be gunning for my job - do I need to brush up my resume? Anyways, I’ve attached a tentative meeting schedule and you are officially required to attend all of them no matter what Bob Gallagher says. You’d better get busy, next meetings on Friday. Let me know if there’s anything you need.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: sorry about Mitch

November 29 6:19PM

Dr. Kapoor - Thanks for that, it means a lot, and I’m sure Dr. Henderson IS just under stress. Don’t worry, I am most certainly NOT gunning for your job, I can barely handle this one. I’m not sure Mr. Sanders was really impressed with me, but if he was he won’t be for much longer - do you have any idea how to get the gap in satellite transmissions down? Short of physically moving the two planets closer together I can’t think of anything. Did anybody tell you that I’m seriously not cut out for this? I just look at the pictures mostly. It’s not too late to get Dr. Gallagher on this.

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: RE: sorry about Mitch

November 29 7:30PM

Mindy, you are more than qualified for this job. You are smart and capable, and your employee file says you have a Masters Degree in mechanical engineering. I would not have given you this responsibility if I didn’t think you could handle it. I know it’s a lot to dump on your plate all at once but you need to stop second guessing yourself. Talk to Dr. Nassir Gordon in SatCon, he’ll help you with getting the transmission times down. Linda Beauman from mission control might have some ideas too, she’s a SatCon transplant. You’ve got this Mindy.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: FWD: Mindy Park

November 29 7:58PM

Oh and I almost forgot, Teddy sent me this today after the meeting so I’d say you’ve done a fairly good job of impressing him - keep up the good work! :

_FWD:_

From: tsanders@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: Mindy Park

November 29 6:04PM

Another thing Venk, good decision bringing Ms. Park into the meeting today, she’s got a good head on her shoulders. If we’re ever going to bring Watney home alive we need to continue to rely on our best people from every department and management level. Let me know if Bob’s giving her any problems - I know how he can be.

-Teddy Sanders, NASA Director

* * *

 

9:15PM

Sorry i missed your call im still at work

the Watney thing is dragging us all into crazy overtime

9:17PM

You’re working too hard Mindy!!

You losing sleep won't bring any astronaut home!

9:19PM

How was your meeting sweetheart?

9:25PM

Mom this is important

But I promise i'll still get plenty of sleep ok

9:26PM

The meeting was okay but

I was the lowest ranking

carbon-based life form in that room

9:26PM

Seriously I’m pretty sure

the office fern outranked me

9:27PM

You’re moving up in the world honey!

It means they know u deserve

to be there! Go to bed ASAP! :)

9:33PM

 :)


	2. Chapter Two

Dec 1 6:45PM

**@claire-bear02** said: drinks with 75%

of the squad! **@HANnah_Solo** **@jazzyG**

Just missing the lame **@mindymouse**

#tgif #flyingsaucerbarhoutx

#wheresmindy #potentialabduction

Dec 1 8:19PM

**mindymouse** replied: i **@**

cant believe yall went

:( to the flying saucer w/o me 

!!i promise to come out next time

**@claire-bear02 @HANnah_Solo**

**@jazzyG**

 

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: pathfinder

December 9 2:45AM

 

Mindy - I’m leaving for JPL this morning, flying out of Bush in a few hours actually, I realize I left in a rush after our little break room revelation yesterday - sorry. I want you to keep briefing me on Mark’s trip to Pathfinder, just send the files to me via this email address & NASA’s encryption will make sure it’s secure. While you’re at it, cc Bruce Ng (bruce.ng.jpl@nasa.gov) on the Pathfinder updates - it’ll just make things run smoother on this end. Thanks. Oh and if you need to reach me for anything urgent while I’m gone text me at (281)555-0455 - it’s my personal cell and will be on 24/7

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

_Sent from my iPhone_

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: pathfinder

December 9 7:45AM

 

Will do Dr. Kapoor. Good luck at JPL, have a safe flight. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.

 

P.S. - Should I add you on social media too while we’re getting all chummy, sir?

 

... That sounded kinda insubordinate, didn’t it. Sorry. The coffee hasn’t kicked in yet. This overtime is killer. Coming in on Saturday??? It’ll all be worth it when Watney’s home, but try telling that to the me who has to wake up at 5:30AM. Anyways. Safe travels.

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

_FACEBOOK - DEC 9 9:47 AM: MINDY! YOU HAVE ONE (1) NEW FRIEND REQUEST FROM -_ **_VENKAT KAPOOR_ **

 

_TWITTER - DEC 9 9:53 AM:_ **_@DrKapoorJSC_ ** _IS NOW FOLLOWING YOU!_

 

* * *

 

 

Dec 9 10:07AM

**@DrKapoorJSC** said: **@mindymouse** overtime _is_ a nightmare ur

lucky ur boss is so cool w/ ur casual insubordination

Dec 9 12:15PM

**mindymouse** replied: Lucky me **@**

btw im at lunch so at

least im not insubordinate

AND a slacker

 

Dec 9 12:45PM

**@DrKapoorJSC** said: if you keep taking “breaks”

you’ll only have to stay later. We don’t pay

you to eat! #getbacktowork :)

 

* * *

 

Dec 9 4:43PM

 

_MINDY_ IT’S A MATCH!

YOU AND _THOMAS_ LIKE EACH OTHER!

SEND A MESSAGE?

 

**12/9 5:14PM** Thomas: hey :)

**12/9 5:19PM** Thomas: i dont normally use dating apps lol but u seem cool

**12/9 6:02PM** Thomas: just hit me up whenever ur not busy ;)

**12/10 4:15PM** Thomas: hey

**12/11 7:10PM** Thomas: hey

**12/12 2:43AM** Thomas: heyyyyyy ;)

**12/13 3:02PM** Thomas: hey

**12/14 1:14PM** Thomas: u know what fuck you bitch ur not even hot

 

***YOU HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY _THOMAS E._ ***

 

    

* * *

                             

 

Dec 11

2:15PM

Hey you wanna chill at my place and

watch a movie tonight?

 

2:36PM

,Sorry! I’m at work for

like, the foreseeable

 ~ future

2:37PM

Mindyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

3:01PM

Hannahhhhhhhh

3:05PM

i know im the worst

sorry dont hate me <3

 

* * *

 

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

CC: bruce.ng.jpl@nasa.gov

Subject: he’s almost there

Attachment: sat4images_dec11.jpg

December 11 4:21PM

 

Mark should be at Pathfinder by tomorrow unless something goes catastrophically wrong. Well - something _else_ I guess. And that’s tomorrow Mars time not tomorrow Houston time so I’d start making the preparations now. Do y’all really think it’ll still work? It’s been up there for forever. . .

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

 

Dec 12

4:57AM

Mindy - it’s Venkat I got

your number from the Staff

Directory. Just wanted to

let you know - Mark got

Pathfinder working

5:00AM

!!!

5:00AM

Thank you so much for

letting me know Dr. Kapoor

5:01AM

Sorry sorry Venkat i know

.i know. Thanks

5:03AM

Get some sleep Mindy.

The work has just begun.

5:04AM

Yes sir

* * *

 

 

_Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times._

 

December 13 - 1:43PM - **Annie Montrose** has started a new chat!

 

**a-montrose** : mindy park!

_m-park_ : yes?

**a-montrose** : how good are your f---ing satellites?

_m-park_ : umm i dunno

_m-park_ : i mean they’re literally the best that money can buy?

**a-montrose** : are they good enough to get a clear f---ing picture of mark watney’s god---- face?

_m-park_ : uhh no

_m-park_ : ... he’s wearing a helmet

**a-montrose** : i know he’s wearing a f---ing helmet

**a-montrose** : cant you i dont know zoom & enhance or some s---?

_m-park_ : only if you want a larger and higher quality image of the martian landscape reflected in watney’s faceplate

**a-montrose** : f--k.

 

* * *

 

From: americanairlinescustomerservice@donotreply.com

To: mindypark@gmail.com

Subject: Flight Cancellation Confirmation

December 13 4:41PM

 

Ms. Park - your domestic flight (FN-887G95L2) scheduled out of **George Bush Intercontinental Airport (IAH)** in **Houston, TX** on the date **Saturday, December 23rd** has been cancelled and the ticket cost minus our $30 cancellation fee has been refunded to you in the amount of **$170.00**. We hope you continue to fly American Airlines.

 

* * *

 

5:07PM

What do you mean you’re

not coming home for Christmas?!

 

5:14PM

Mindy this isn’t funny

they can’t force you

to work on a holiday

 

5:17PM

I know you’re swamped

with the Mark Watney stuff

but it’s Christmas!

 

5:21PM

Mindy.

 

5:25PM

Mindy Park!

 

5:29PM

I havent seen u in

months!

 

6:00 PM - _YOU HAVE (1) MISSED CALL FROM MOM_

6:03 PM - _YOU HAVE (2) MISSED CALLS FROM MOM_

6:12 PM - _YOU HAVE (3) MISSED CALLS AND (1) VOICEMAIL FROM MOM_

 


	3. Chapter Three

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: watney watch

Attachments: sat4images_dec15.jpg; sat3images_dec15.jpg; sat2images_dec15.jpg

December 15 3:34PM

 

Venkat - nothing much has changed. He’s clearing off the the solar panels and all that jazz just the same as always. I’m assuming if he was gonna make an impromptu rover trip he’d tell you where he was going so I’m not entirely sure why I’m here. This better be worth cancelling my Christmas plans for - my mom is pissed.

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

  

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: watney watch

December 15 5:04PM

 

Mindy - thanks for the update. You might find this amusing, Mark’s started calling his rover trips Sirius missions. Ya know, because of rover. Like a dog. The man’s a trip even from 140 million miles away. I know the Christmas situation sucks, if it helps my wife is also pissed - and we’re Hindu! She was looking forward to our annual ski trip, but alas all the essential Ares III staff are required. Now you’re essential - that’s gotta count for something, right? We’ll get through this Mindy. And with any luck, so will Mark.

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

  
  


* * *

 

 

From: watneyrescuefund@gmail.com

To: mindypark@gmail.com

Subject: Thank you for your donation!

December 22 4:52AM

 

Dear **Mindy Park,**

Thank you for your generous donation of **$170.00**! All the money given to this organization goes towards assisting the rescue of Martian hero Mark Watney! The Watney family receives 50% of all donations to help them through this difficult time and the other 50% goes towards funding NASA ventures like the Jet Propulsion Laboratory in Pasadena, California. To learn more about efforts to return Mark Watney safely to earth, please visit www.nasa.gov or our website, www.bringhimhome.org.

 

Your donation is much appreciated! ~ _The Watney Rescue Fund Team_

 

* * *

 

 

Jan 4

9:18AM

Mindy Park if you

don’t come out this

weekend and meet with

hot Tony from my work i

will literally kill you

 

10:12AM

Fineeee

i know ive been busy

lately ill come out but

please do not try and set me

up again Jazzy im begging

 

10:15AM 

No Min i mean this

guy is HOT

 

10:16AM

Like you’ll want him

to father ur children

 

10:29AM

?pics

 

10:31AM

kinda defeats the

whole “blind date” thing

dont ya think??

 

10:34AM

IMG_009

 

10:54AM

wow. ok. ill be there

11:12AM

Eyyyyyy ;)

  


* * *

 

 

_Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times._

 

January 5 - 6:43PM - **Venkat Kapoor** has started a new chat!

 

 **v-kapoor** : i swear to god mindy im gonna blow my brains out

 _m-park_ : meetings got u down again?

 **v-kapoor** : i haven’t slept in 38 hours

 **v-kapoor** : Sarah is going to murder me

 _m-park_ : ur wife?

 **v-kapoor** : until she divorces me 4 never being home yeah

 _m-park_ : uh-huh lol

 _m-park_ : im sure it’ll be fine she’s already had to put up with a lot of s--- married to u im sure

 **v-kapoor** : im gonna choose to ignore ur rudeness

 _m-park_ : thank god i couldnt live w/ myself if id hurt ur feelings

v-kapoor: ur a sarcastic little thing arent u

 _m-park_ : dont u have a meeting to be paying attention in, bossman

 **v-kapoor** : probably

 **v-kapoor** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

  


* * *

 

Jan 6

12:15PM

 

Hey mindy ...

 

12:17PM

 

I’m really sorry again about tony

I swear i thought he was normal

 

12:24PM

 (: its fine jazz 

  


12:25PM

he wasnt that bad just

a little creepy im glad

u and Claire were with

me tho

12:27PM

Why are all the

hot guys taken or

crazy??

 

12:27PM

or on mars lol

 

12:29PM

i should probably take

a break from dating anyways

with all this new workload

 

12:32PM

 i suppose so

 

12:32PM

 I love ya min!

 

12:37PM

3>3>3>  


 

* * *

 

 

From: rapidfiredating@noreply.com

To: mindypark@gmail.com

Subject: Are you sureeeeee?

January 6 7:18PM

 

 **Mindy** ! It has come to our attention that you’ve suspended your RapidFire Dating account! We know meeting people is hard and that online dating can be awkward but don’t give up! Who knows, Mr. Right could be just around the corner! To reactivate your account just re-download the app, login, and start searching for true love again! It’s NEVER too late!!!  
  


 

* * *

  


From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: emergency backup

Attachment: morsecode.pdf

January 8 9:37AM

 

Morning Mindy - here’s that Morse Code chart Mitch was talking about on Friday. As our satellite liaison you’ll probably want to memorize this just in case of any emergencies. Let’s pray to the gods we never need it - eh?

 

Oh and HR is on my ass about “improving company morale” so - good job with all your hard work we couldn’t do it without you blah blah blah...

 

That blah blah blah was not supposed to undermine the truth to the statement - I’m just pissed they’re making me say it. Have I rambled enough yet?

 

One last thing - with regards to your request for “literally any caffeinated beverage that’s even somewhat palatable” to stock the SatCon break room with - I’m afraid the answer is still no. Stick with your Folgers coffee and be happy with it! (How’s that for a morale booster?)

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

  


10:15AM

 

Couple things - 1 your

bedside manner SUCKS & 2

folgers is legit

making me homicidal this

is a hostile work environment

  
  


10:17AM

 

Honestly it almost

makes me glad Charles

Manson killed that folgers

coffee lady

 

10:22AM

Wait, what???

 

10:38AM

 

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manson_Family

 

10:40AM

 

The only things on TV when i

get home are CNN and weird

true crime shows

 

10:42AM

 

Watney Watch makes me sad

so now i know a bunch

about murders

 

10:43AM

 

Speaking of which i

cant believe u literally

gave me homework

??Morse code?? Seriously

11:15AM

 

At least u didn’t have

to learn hexadecimals ...

  


* * *

  


Jan 10

9:15PM

 

Hey sweetheart ...

 

9:17PM

 

Hey mom

 

9:20PM

How’re u doing?

 

9:23PM

Stressed. Tired. Like

.im in way over my head

im ok things are just

kinda weird rn

 

9:24PM

 

I can understand

that sweetie. Just

promise me ur taking

care of my baby girl! <3

 

9:27PM

Yes ma’am <3

 

* * *

 

Jan 13 2:04PM

 **@mindymouse** said: first saturday

off in two months & I cant think

of better people to spend

it with!! #moviemarathon **@jazzyG**

**@HANnah_Solo @claire-bear02**

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

_NASA Employee Desk Phone Recording Transcript from:_

_January 15 2036 - 4:17AM_

 

**What in the name of -**

_Venkat you need to get on a_

_plane we need you at SatCon right now_

 

**F**k what’s going on Mindy what’s happened now?**

 

_The - I don’t know I don’t know but it’s bad Venk_

_I don’t- I don’t- oh my god_

_it’s the *inaudible* holy s**t_

_I don’t know what to do_

 

**Mindy - deep breaths I’m on my way**

**but you have to calm down and tell me**

**what’s happened -**

_It's the HAB Venkat it’s ... it’s gone_

 

**What? What do you mean -**

_It’s GONE it’s not there it like exploded I don’t_

_oh my god Venkat just get here please-_

 

 

****Is Watney still alive? Mindy do you** **

  **have a visual on him?**

 

_-He’s - no, no I can’t see Mark..._

**That’s probably a good sign if he’s**

**not on the surface he could be in a rover ...**

**if he was- if the explosion had- ... if you**

**don’t see a body that’s probably good**

 

_*inaudible*_

 

**-Just sit tight Mindy I’m**

**on my way. I’ll call Teddy**

**And have him meet you at JSC and**

**it’ll all be fine. It’s gonna be fine-**

 

_Call terminated at 4:21AM_

 

* * *

 

  


From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: tsanders@nasa.gov, mhenderson@nasa.gov, bruce.ng.jpl@nasa.gov, +10 others

Subject: HAB breach

Attachment: sat2images_jan15.jpg

January 15 - 6:57AM

 

From what we can see it appears that the cause of the HAB breach had something to do with Airlock 1. That’s the one Mark used most frequently and the HAB canvas was only meant to last for a month originally. Basically - we think the frequent EVA’s wore out the section of canvas holding Airlock 1 to the HAB and when he tried to leave early on the morning of **Sol 119** the whole thing ripped and the change in air-pressure sent the airlock flying. It appears that Mark was not seriously injured in the blast because the airlock has been moving all day. It was originally approx. 50 meters from the HAB, now it's closer to 30m. Venkat and I think he’s rolling the airlock closer to Rover 1 which appears undamaged. We’ll continue to send updates as the situation develops.

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

  


* * *

  


9:03AM

He’s gonna be okay Mindy

  


9:05AM

This obviously isn’t

ideal but you’ve seen what

he’s capable of these past

few weeks - this is a setback

not the end of the line

 

9:08AM

?A setback

 

9:09AM

im no botanist Kapoor

but even i know his potatoes

can’t have fared well out on

the surface like that

 

9:15AM

We’re working on it.

 

9:16AM

please don’t worry Mindy

 

9:21AM

.yeah

 

* * *

 

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: A-Okay

Attachment: sat2images_Jan15.pdf

Jan 15 7:15PM

 

Mark wrote us a message in rocks by Rover 1 - he’s “A-okay”.

 

* * *

 

7:24PM - Claire:

Shit Mindy i literally just

saw CNN for the first time today

Are u okay? is Mark?

 

7:53PM - Mom:

dont worry about calling

me tonight sweetheart - focus on

your work. I love you and I’m so

proud of you every day

 

8:03PM - Jazzmyn

We’re all thinking

about u Min<3

 

9:15PM - Hannah

i guess the whole

“bring him home” thing

is a helluva lot easier

said than done, right? But

we all believe in u girl

hang in there

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its starting to get angsty im sorry but theres a happy ending as we all know :) this chapter is shorter i know but there's more on the way soon - im really trying to bang out most of this while im still on spring break


	5. Chapter Five

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To: Ares III essential personnel

Subject: Iris Probe

Jan 27 6:45PM

 Good news! And I know we could all use some after the scare Watney gave us with that HAB ordeal- thanks to the ingenuity of Bruce Ng and the entire JPL staff, we’re officially announcing the launch-date of the Iris resupply probe at the end of the month. If it goes to plan, you’ll all be receiving some well-deserved time off in the very near future. I’d like to extend my deepest gratitude to each and every one of you for your continued dedication and perseverance. Now let’s all put our heads down and get back to work!

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

 

From: amontrose@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: pleaseeeeeeee

Jan 29 9:13AM

 Mindy I know you’ve already made up your mind about the CNN thing but if you let me know anytime before the next _Mark Watney Report_ airs I can still sneak you on set. I know you don’t wanna be on TV but I’m telling you it would look good to have a smart, capable woman like you front and center before this probe launch. It would make my job easier to have your name + face attached to SOMETHING Watney related. You know your shit and you’d look better on TV than Mitch. Or god forbid fucking Venkat AGAIN. Just please reconsider.  Thanks.

 

-Annie Montrose, Director of Media Relations

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: amontrose@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: pleaseeeeeeee

Jan 29 11:09AM

 I’m really sorry Ms. Montrose but I swear to god if you put me on TV I will not look smart or capable or like I “know my shit”, I’ll look like a complete and utter moron. I get all tongue-tied and awkward. Besides, I know Venkat is obsessed with giving me the “credit” I’m owed in all this mess but I’m really just looking at pictures and adjusting satellites - the exact same thing I did before. It’s not interesting or brave it’s just me. If you wanna showcase some of the real heroes in all of this, put some of the JPL crew on TV. They deserve it. Thank you for considering me though.

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

From: amontrose@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: RE: pleaseeeeeeee

Jan 29 11:38AM

 Too late -- your name and badge pic are going out with the press release about the hardworking employees of SatCon. You look so different without your glasses! Anytime you wanna get on CNN drop me a line. Oh and don’t call me “Ms. Montrose” it makes me sound like a fucking Disney villain or some shit. As far as you’re concerned, it's Annie ~

 

-Annie Montrose, Director of Media Relations

 

* * *

 

7:30PM

Eeeeeeeeeee sweetie!!!

ur on TV!! ur picture i

mean! u look so good!

 

7:31PM

Thank god they’re finally

giving my baby girl her due <3

 

7:39PM

excuse me while i go hide

under a rock for the rest

\: my natural life

 

7:40PM

Hush!! :)

  


* * *

 

Jan 29 8:19PM

 **@HANnah_Solo** said:

You’re goddamn right my

beautiful best friend’s face

is all over the news **@CNN**

be prepared for a huge boost

in ratings **@mindymouse** #bff #shessingle

#andreadytotalktouaboutmars

#moveovermissamerica

 

* * *

 

Jan 30

3:13PM

i saw ur face on

CNN last night

 

3:19PM

ur boss must be pretty

awesome to have arranged

for that

3:20PM

i hate you Venkat

 

3:25PM

yeah yeah yeah

 

3:27PM

dont you have a resupply

probe to be preparing for

??launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter sorry but I promise more is on the way! Thank you so much for all your support and nice comments!!


	6. Chapter Six

**_{TRENDING WORLDWIDE}_ **

**_#RIPWatney_ **

**_#IrisLaunch_ **

**_#NASA_ **

**_#CapeCanaveral_ **

**_#MarkWatney_ **

**_#Ares3_ **

**_#failuretolaunch_ **

 

**@lindseyyymayyy** said: holyyyy shit did that actually just happen??? :(  **#IrisLaunch**

**@samson_troupe88** said: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  **#NASA**

**@lancelotfirefox** said: guys holy shit show some respect the man aint dead yet damn  **#MarkWatney**

**@Bizarressum** said: prayers for his family its such a shame  **#RIPWatney**

**@Congressman-Willard-IL** said: My deepest sympathies go out to the Watney family during this difficult time. 

**@Lougalvi** said: lol maybe now we can stop wasting taxpayer $$$ on the poor bastard - its over

 

* * *

 

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov

To:  Ares III essential personnel 

Subject: Iris Probe failure

March 15 12:07PM

 

Hey all. I know it’s been a rough few days. Don’t get discouraged. We’ll figure something out. I’ve heard some disheartening rumors that this is the beginning of the end of our involvement in the Ares III rescue but make no mistake - returning Mark Watney safely to earth remains our first and only priority. Go home this weekend, get some rest, and come back on Monday prepared to keep fighting the good fight. 

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

 

_ Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times. _

 

March 16 - 2:45PM -  **Venkat Kapoor** has started a new chat!

 

**v-kapoor** : you could send him a message ya know

**v-kapoor** : if you want

_ m-park _ : who?

**v-kapoor** : watney - who else mindy jesus??

_ m-park _ : ... why would i do that?

**v-kapoor** : well his shrink is really emphasizing the whole “contact with people back home” thing right now after the whole  _ Iris _ thing... 

_ m-park _ : okayyyyyy... 

_ m-park _ : still not seeing what this has to do with me

**v-kapoor** : do i have to spell it out for you??

**v-kapoor** : the docs want him in contact with people so they can say goodbye if it comes to that

**v-kapoor** : or, ya know, “hello” as it were

_ m-park _ : im not saying goodbye to anybody yet Kapoor.

_ m-park _ : besides isn’t that just for like family and stuff  

**v-kapoor** : family & friends get priority access to watney sure but anybody here can send him a message mindy

**v-kapoor** : and u don’t have to say goodbye u can say literally anything

**v-kapoor** : i think he might like to hear from you... 

_ m-park _ : why would he want to hear from me, a complete stranger, at this particular moment in time Venkat?

**v-kapoor** : u may be a stranger but ur the one who saw him first

**v-kapoor** : u set this whole thing in motion mindy & that’s not nothing

_ m-park _ : tell u what i’ll talk to mark as much as you want when he’s safely back in houston - deal?

**v-kapoor** : mindy... 

_ m-park _ : venkat...???

**v-kapoor** : fine ill drop it

**v-kapoor** : but i know u care about him mindy - we’re all invested now... and fyi no one on earth will ever be a stranger to mark watney if he makes it home

_ m-park _ :  when he makes it home.

_ m-park _ : & i seem to recall something about you dropping it.

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: project elrond??

March 21 10:14AM

 

Hey what gives Venkat? One day I’m “essential personnel” and “absolutely required at all Watney meetings” and the next thing I know you’re stalking around in the shadows all cloak and dagger like with upper management working on some secret project and all I get from you is radio silence? I read the lord of the rings in high school too, Kapoor, I know something importants up with your “Project Elrond”. Look, I’m not saying you have to tell me everything, but people are saying that this might be the end of the Ares program and I’m confused and worried. You promised me Mark was still priority number one. Please just tell me SOMETHING. 

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

12:45PM

You can’t hide from

me forever Venk

 

1:09PM

venkat please

  
  


3:19PM

whatever it is you’re 

doing - just promise me

you're still doing 

whatever you can for Mark

4:25PM

of course Mindy


	7. Chapter Seven

**[NOTIFICATION - Google Alert for “Mark Watney”]**

 

FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE

 

**NASA to use Chinese Booster Taiyang Shen in Watney Rescue**

**_The booster will be used to send a resupply probe similar to the failed Iris project, to Mars_ ** _._

Jiuquan, China 26 March 2036

 

_Guo Ming, Director of the China National Space Administration, tells the Associated Press that a deal has been approved between the CNSA and NASA Director Theodore Sanders to use the Taiyang Shen booster (originally intended for use on an unknown exploratory probe)in order to send supplies and food to stranded American astronaut Mark Watney. The provisions of this arrangement also call for the inclusion of a Chinese astronaut on the crew for the proposed Ares V manned mission to Mars._

 

_via the CNSA and the Associated Press_

###

 

* * *

 

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: taiyang shen

Attachments: taiyangshenpressrelease.pdf

March 26 11:14AM

 

Is this what “Project Elrond” was all about? Will the booster really work? I mean, I’m assuming someone crunched the numbers and figured out it could work if the deal was approved... this is amazing news Venkat - so amazing I won’t even bother being mad at you for keeping me in the dark anymore! I know you’ve been locked in you office all day so you wouldn’t know - but this has been amazing for morale around here! I feel bad for the poor guys in Pasadena, but if anybody can get a probe together in 28 days its Bruce Ng right?

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

From: vkappor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: taiyang shen

March 26 12:47PM

 

You’re right, this was a part of Project Elrond. Bruce Ng and the entire JPL staff have their work cut out for them. We’ve got miles to go before we sleep, Mindy, don’t get too excited yet.

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov

To: vkapoor@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: RE: taiyang shen

March 26 1:39PM

 

Hey what’s with the sudden doom and gloom? Venkat this is good news isn’t it? I mean I know it’s a long shot but so have a lot of things that have worked out for Mark. You’re the one that’s always telling me to “chin up” and “have faith” and I’m trying. If you think I don’t know we have “miles to go before we sleep” you’re mistaken Dr. Kapoor. I’m the first one who sees him up there struggling every single day. I know you’re the one who talks to him, but you’re not the only one invested and you’re NOT the only one on the frontlines. So what gives? Is there something you’re not telling me?

 

* * *

 

From: vkappor@nasa.gov

To: mpark@nasa.gov

Subject: RE: RE: RE: taiyang shen

March 26 1:55PM

 

I apologize for the tone of my last email Mindy. Unfortunately, when you’re at the top of the chain of command, you’re privy to the details of a lot of tough decisions, and a particularly difficult decision regarding the latest phase of the Watney rescue mission recently did not go my way. I really cannot say more than that at this point, but I agree with you that we should not lose hope, and I’m sorry if it sounds like I was.

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

 

2:15PM

Did you really just

?spiderman me

 

2:16PM

You just went full

on uncle ben

 

2:16PM

with great power comes"

great responsibility” - Venkat

Kapoor, 2036

 

2:27PM

,Sorry for the joking

i know this is serious but

if i let myself focus too hard

on that i get disheartened all

over again & i really don’t wanna

cry at my desk again this week if i

can help it at all

 

2:39PM

It’s okay Mindy.

i wish i could say more

but it just isn’t possible

 

3:10PM

also, i was always

a batman guy myself, sorry

3:19PM

oh my god its like

I dont even know who

...you are anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the last chapter before the hermes crew begins the rich purnell maneuver and after that it should pick up in pace a bit. I know this is painfully short but ive been doing this in chunks based on significant events from the book and to me, for someone like mindy, who wasn't in any of the rich purnell meetings, from her pov i think that acquiring the taiyang shen and the rich purnell mutiny would feel like two major things not one big major thing if that makes sense. either way i've already done it so there's no use justifying it now lol


	8. Chapter Eight

_Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times._

 

March 29 - 7:09AM - **Melinda Park** has started a new chat!

 

_m-park_ : holy s--t???

_m-park_ : you have to tell me whats going on man

_m-park_ : i mean i know what CNN’s saying but that hermes redirect was NOT planned & we all know it what the hell is going on?!?

**v-kapoor** : well i suppose now the cats out of the bag...

**v-kapoor** : this was what i couldn’t tell you about earlier this week

**v-kapoor** : we had the second probe plan which is what Teddy decided

**v-kapoor** : but an astrodynamicist figured out a maneuver which would send the hermes to pick mark up by Sol 549

_m-park_ : rich purnell?

**v-kapoor** : yup but teddy shut it down because its fatally dangerous to the whole crew

**v-kapoor** : apparently someone disagreed w/ his decision

_m-park_ : holy s--t...

**v-kapoor** : i know, right?

**v-kapoor** : but it really is our best chance to save him im sure of it mindy

_m-park_ : wait it wasn’t you who leaked it to the crew was it???

**v-kapoor** : oh god no i dont have the balls for a move like that

**v-kapoor** : i have my suspicions but i dont wanna help get anyone fired

_m-park_ : have i mentioned: holy. s--t.

**v-kapoor** : maybe once or twice

**v-kapoor** : btw, who the f--k is melinda?

_m-park_ : what?

**v-kapoor** : the computer says “chat started by melinda park”?

_m-park_ : seriously?? I’M melinda

_m-park_ : thats what *mindy* is short for

_m-park_ : i changed my email signature but apparently i forgot about the chat function

**v-kapoor** : u sound like a witch from a 90s sitcom melinda

_m-park_ : hahaha.

_m-park_ : shouldn’t you be preparing for sol 549, sir?

**v-kapoor** : why is it that u only call me sir sarcastically now???

**v-kapoor** : and yeah yeah im going ill send u updates later

**v-kapoor** : ... melinda

_m-park_ : oh my god i hate you SO MUCH

 

* * *

 

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: mpark@nasa.gov  
Subject: watney update #9,765,423,456,789,521

March 29 12:18PM

 

~~Mindy~~ Melinda - here’s the deal: the Hermes redirect will only get the Hermes into low-Mars orbit -  they can’t actually land or else they’d never have the fuel to re-launch and make it all the way back to earth. We’ll refuel on the Hermes resupply fly-by of course but it still won’t be enough by even the most optimistic of estimates. So, in order for this plan to work, Mark will need to travel from his current location in Acidalia Planitia to the Ares IV MAV in Schiaparelli Crater. I know, I know, I can hear your gasping already, but there’s nothing else to be done. So, now for what your job’s gonna entail for the next few weeks while Mark prepares for the trip - we want you to plot the safest, fastest route possible from Ares III to Ares IV. You’ll also need to keep monitoring the weather conditions and stuff as usual. I know its a lot to ask Mindy, but you’re our resident Mark Watney expert so it falls to you. The overtime’s gonna be a bitch but hey at least you’re one step closer to all those beers Watney’s gonna owe you when he gets home, eh?

 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

 

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: watney update #9,765,423,456,789,521  
March 29 1:44PM

 

From Acidalia Planitia to Schiaparelli? Are you kidding me? That’s more than 3200 kilometers! KILOMETERS! You guys better be prepping the hell out of Mark for this because it's not gonna be easy - even for him. Also, is there any chance I could maybe get an advance on those beers?

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

 

 

5:11PM

So does this magic plan

to save Mark Watney possibly

involve you working a little less?

 

5:39PM

...Uhhhhhhhh about that

 

5:42PM

Mindy!

 

6:02PM

I know mom I’m sorry

 

6:03PM

It’ll all be worth it when

Mark’s home

  
  


6:05PM

I know I know but

i don’t have to be

happy about it right

now do I?

 

6:10PM

No you don’t

 

6:11PM

i promise i’ll take you

on a nice vacation when this

is all over okay 

 

6:11PM

now that sounds nice

 

6:12PM

You know I’m proud of you,

right sweetheart?

 

6:15PM

I know mom, i love you

 

6:16PM

I love you too <3

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject:schiaparelli trip  
April 2 8:44AM

 

Okay, so about the “fastest and safest” stuff you mentioned earlier... you’re probably just gonna have to pick one of those. Only kidding. Kind of. But it’s not gonna be fast no matter what we do, due to the constraints of the landscape and the power supply and the fact that the rovers weren’t really designed for this kind of trip. Which I’ve been assured you’re working on, so hopefully y’all are having luck on that front. From my end, it looks like travelling through Mawrth Vallis will ensure Mark avoids a bunch of craters. That’ll be a good chunk of the trip right there, and with his satellite maps he should be able to navigate most of the way there just fine. I’m still working out what to do after that, but you said you wanted an update... keep me posted, I’ll send more info ASAP

 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh oh my goodness I finally updated sorry it's been a million years (or two weeks whatever it feels like ages). I was trying to finish this during spring break before I had to go back to school and we all see how well *that* worked out... sorry... also I had some personal crap to deal with (read: getting contacted by my dickhead ex-boyfriend for the first time in the five months since he dumped me) and all in all I've just been a little stressed out! But no fear, I'm in this for the long haul and I promise I won't abandon this story (although I wouldn't blame y'all if you did!) Oh and speaking of y'all! You guys have been leaving such nice comments here and on my tumblr (where I'm @illusive-delusions btw) it's been so heartwarming and encouraging you can't know how much it means to me! As I mentioned I've been dealing with some crap so if I haven't gotten back to you personally yet that's why but just know it means the world to me! Okay well now that this note is longer than the update I'll shut up now but I love you guys thanks so much for sticking with me <3


	9. Chapter Nine

Hannah  
12:22PM  
Hey where you at??

12:29PM  
Seriously did u get  
lost girl you suggested  
this place how did you  
manage to lose yourself?

12:33PM  
Do I need to issue an  
Amber Alert for you?

12:37PM  
Missing: Mindy Park  
Age: 26 5’5” Blonde Hair,  
Brown Eyes, drives a  
piece of shit car and was  
last seen probably at her  
desk bleeding from the  
eyeballs from never looking  
up from her goddamn screen

12:44PM  
Last time i ask you  
to lunch miss Worky  
Mcworkerson just you wait

12:46PM  
You were right though  
this pad thai kicks ass

1:01PM  
Oh my god Hannah i  
am SO sorry

1:01PM  
I’ve been crashing here for  
A couple days and my phone died

1:02PM  
also i forgot we had lunch plans  
im officially the world’s worst  
best friend

1:05PM  
Yup just the worst

1:06PM  
youre basically human  
garbage

1:06PM  
I am so sorry

  
1:06PM  
good. you should be.  
SUFFER.

1:07PM  
jk it’s alright I know  
you’re busy with a new  
rescue scheme, I also have  
cable news

1:08PM  
Sidebar, is jake tapper still  
a fox or what right?

1:09PM  
ewwwww -- he’s  
a bit old for you  
isn’t he?

1:10PM  
nope! I like  
my men older ;)

  
1:11PM  
Okay now go back to  
work i know ur dying to

1:12PM  
Lunch next week?

1:15PM  
That sounds like perfection

1:16PM  
Thank you

1:16PM  
Don't mention it hon

 

* * *

 

 

_Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times._

April 4 -7:49PM - **Venkat Kapoor** has started a new chat!

**v-kapoor** : if i have to sit in on another conference call I'm gonna blow my f-----g head off mindy  
_m-park_ : Im sorry  
_m-park_ : if it helps any ill be right behind u  
_m-park_ : turns out that trying to plan a high stakes cross country road trip from millions of miles away isn't fun at all  
**v-kapoor** : at least you don't have the president breathing down your neck 24/7  
_m-park_ : wait, really?  
**v-kapoor** : yup.  
**v-kapoor** : well, teddy’s neck, my neck by extension  
**v-kapoor** : apparently mark dying would be bad for our intrepid commander-in-chief's reelection bid  
_m-park_ : Jesus  
_m-park_ : this is a mess  
**v-kapoor** : you're telling me  
**v-kapoor** : a little birdy in security told me you've been sleeping here all week  
_m-park_ : yeah i tried going home but i just wound up doing calculations in my head for a few hours  
_m-park_ : i keep seeing satellite maps behind my eyes whenever i try to sleep  
**v-kapoor** : rough  
_m-park_ : yup  
**v-kapoor** : how's your family dealing with all this?  
_m-park_ : they're not?  
_m-park_ : like my mom just worries constantly and texts me every 12 hrs to remind me to eat and sleep.  
_m-park_ : my dad is somewhere in the Sahara photographing gazelles for national geographic and I'd be surprised if he even knows who mark watney is  
_m-park_ : not that i hear from him much when he’s stateside anyways  
_m-park_ : oh and my half-sister Treena calls every other week to leave me rambling voicemails about her kid and her job and how dad’s a jerk and she doesn’t ask about me or Watney or anything at all  
**v-kapoor** : fun  
_m-park_ : that's one way to describe it  
**v-kapoor** : family mess is complicated alright  
**v-kapoor** : at least you're not married -- my wife is struggling big time with these hours + my constant jetting back and forth between here and Pasadena  
**v-kapoor** : she's gonna be so pissed when I start going to Beijing on the regular  
_m-park_ : are y'all okay?  
**v-kapoor** : yeah  
**v-kapoor** : i mean we’re not exactly honeymooning at the moment but its alright  
**v-kapoor** : i owe her about a million vacations  
_m-park_ : ugh don't even say the v word  
**v-kapoor** : sorry  
_m-park_ : so how's mark doing?  
**v-kapoor** : u haven’t been reading the transcripts??  
_m-park_ : nope. Too busy stalking the guy  
_m-park_ : haha  
**v-kapoor** : he's his usual self  
**v-kapoor** : a gigantic pain in my a--  
**v-kapoor** : he's b----ing every step of the way on the rover mods  
**v-kapoor** : he keeps telling our botany team to go f--k themselves  
**v-kapoor** : oh and some genius at UofC told him he technically colonized mars by growing crops so now his head’s gigantic  
**v-kapoor** : “Neil Armstrong who” and “king of mars” have been thrown around a bunch lately  
_m-park_ : lol  
_m-park_ : we’re pretty lucky he's in such good spirits  
_m-park_ : it's probably half of what's keeping him alive  
**v-kapoor** : i know i know  
**v-kapoor** : doesn't mean i gotta like it  
_m-park_ : hey a new batch of transmissions just came in i gotta go analyze em  
**v-kapoor** : keep me posted  
_m-park_ : you got it

* * *

 

From:expressfitnesstx@noreply.com  
To: mindypark@gmail.com  
Subject: Expiring Membership!  
April 8 2:19AM

**Melinda Park** this is your final e-reminder that your membership at Express Fitness has lapsed. If you do not re-subscribe within 48 hours your exclusive membership perks - such as access to our unparalleled panel of personal trainers - will be revoked and you will be charged in full for an entirely new membership should you wish to continue your Express Fitness journey.

Express Fitness -- Building a Better You

 

* * *

 

8:19PM  
Hey sweetheart how's  
It going??

8:23  
Alright

8:23  
Just alright?? Are you  
Still at work Mindy??

8:29  
Yup

8:32  
Trying to get figure out the fastest  
Way to get Mark from point A to  
Point B w/o killing him

8:33  
R u still eating????

8:33  
& sleeping?

8:37  
Yes mom.

8:38  
Well ill tell u what  
I always did think  
That Mark Watney seemed  
So nice All of the  
astronauts did! But  
When he gets back here  
I'm gonna give him a piece  
Of my mind about keeping  
My Daughter at work so much!!

8:42  
Yeah i’m sure that's his number  
1 concern right now

  
8:43  
It should be!!  
8:44  
Okay… number 2 concern at least ;)

  
8:45  
I love you mom

8:46  
I luv u too darling <3

8:47  
Now go move your cameras  
Or whatever!! Ill talk to u  
Tmrw Xoxo

 

* * *

 

  
From: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: mpark@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: rover mods  
April 10 10:15AM

Hey Mindy, I’m back in Pasadena till Friday. Never thought I’d hate trips to California so much. Anyways we haven't gotten today’s batch of images from Mark’s rover modifications and he hasn’t said anything to us in a few hours, we’re getting a little concerned. And by a little concerned I mean Tim’s already bitching about having to attend another funeral service for Watney. The rest of us are not amused. You know how Tim can get. Anyways, what's going on?

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

  
From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: rover mods  
April 10 10:22AM

Sorry Venk, I’ve been poring over satellite photos all day. I don't know for sure what's happening, but it's definitely something weird. Mark was out this morning, I know because the solar panels are clean and the power drill is resting on the workbench like when he’s taking a break to recharge but… Mark’s been inside all evening. I have no idea why, I would have assumed that he’d have messaged you by now? I’ve been scanning for signs of any inclement weather that might have interrupted him but I can’t see anything that would have caused him to stop. Randall Carter in meteorology says there could have been a freak dust storm during the transmission gap but then the solar panels should be dirty again and they're not. And even if there was I'd wouldn't have laid him up for this long. He could be hurt, I think you need to message him ASAP, I'm getting worried.

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

* * *

 

  
From:vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: mpark@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: rover mods  
April 10 10:25AM

We have been messaging him. Apparently we've pinged him several times this afternoon & evening. I'll get back to you when we know more. Keep us posted in the meantime and notify me immediately if you see him come out of the HAB.

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

* * *

 

  
From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: rover mods  
April 10 10:29AM

Duh. Let me know if there's anything else I can do from here.

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

* * *

 

  
MELINDA H. PARK - SATELLITE COMMUNICATIONS  
SATELLITE TRANSMISSION - MARS SATELLITE 3-1119B  
LAT: 46* 42’ 0”  
LON: 22* 0’ 0”  
(46.7*, -22*)  
ACIDALIA PLANITIA  
10 APRIL, 2036, 11:27AM//SOL 196

 

* * *

 

  
Morse Code to Text Translation

Input: **.--. ..-. / ..-. .-. .. . -.. / .-- .. - .... / ----. / .- -- .--. ... .-.-.- / -.. . .- -.. / ..-. --- .-. . ...- . .-. .-.-.- / .--. .-.. .- -. / ..- -. -.-. .... .- -. --. . -.. .-.-.- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / --. . - / - --- / -- .- ...- .-.-.-**

Output: **PF FRIED WITH 9 AMPS. DEAD FOREVER. PLAN UNCHANGED. WILL GET TO MAV**.

 

* * *

 

From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov, tsanders@nasa.gov, mhenderson@nasa.gov, +10 MORE  
Subject: 911--PATHFINDER DEAD  
Attachment: sat4images_apr10.jpg  
April 10 11:36AM

I don't know much at this point, but Pathfinder is totally dead. Mark says forever. He’s on his own.

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD GUYS HI I'M NOT DEAD! I'm just really really dumb. Remember when I thought I was gonna get this whole thing knocked out before the end of spring break? hahahahahahahahahahah. So, here's the thing: I had this paranoid idea that I was gonna, like, accidentally send this fic to a professor or something if I wrote it in google docs because all my google accounts are connected to school. So I *was* writing this in a word document. That wasn't backed up. On my shitty five year old MacBook. I know. I'm in the future now too, and can clearly see how dumb that was. So, as literally any child could have predicted, my laptop died a slow, painful death and took this whole fic (and my entire outline) out with it. So, that's where I've been lo these many weeks. But I'm back now with a new and improved computer & a newfound appreciation for google docs. If any one is still reading this THANK YOU so much for your unending patience and all your nice comments! I hope this chapter was (but know it probably was NOT) worth the wait. I'll be uploading more frequently now barring any medical emergencies and/or alien abductions. Also, yes, I have a mad crush on CNN anchor Jake Tapper DO NOT JUDGE ME xoxoxo


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did change the format for text messages halfway through this fic. Coding full right justification with HTML is far beyond my meager capabilities and I kept screwing it up so, like, please don't hate me? I figured it was better to have a slightly different format and actually, ya know, have the chapter out ya feel? Well here goes!

**{TRENDING NEAR YOU}**  
**#RIPWatney**  
**HOUvSAS**  
**#NASA**  
**#Bachelorette**  
**Mark Watney**  
**#BringHimHome**  
**#Pathfinder**

**@jacksaroyan** said: i never thought id care so much about a broken probe thats older then me #pathfinder  
**@Golly_MsMolly** said: wait. If Mark cant talk to earth then how will we know anything?? Like i'm freaking out wtf @NASA  
**@leslieeee** said: sooo should i be worried that my gf cares more about mark watney than she cares abt me?  
**@hellzbellz69** said: k but I'm really gonna need the universe to stop fucking with watney when the bachelorette is on i s2g 

* * *

Venkat  
1:03PM  
Well i guess that  
Morse Code chart is  
Gonna come in handy now

1:06  
That was supposed to be funny

1:07  
I can see that  
It was probably in poor taste

1:08  
Mindy?

1:13  
_Yeah. I’m here. Sorry,_  
_I've been doing course_  
_corrections on my satellites_  
all day. 

1:16  
You really think mark  
has left another message  
already?

1:18  
_No._

1:18  
_I don't know._  
_checking just helps_

1:19  
_I have to do something_  
_or else I'm just sitting here_  
_at my desk doing nothing, ya know?_

1:19  
I get it

1:19  
I feel the same way

1:20  
Well i guess ill let  
You get back to it

* * *

From: hannah.lewis@serranorealty@gmail.com  
To: mindypark@gmail.com, mpark@nasa.gov,  
Subject: I LOVE YOU MINDY  
April 11 8:10PM

Sooooo I'm guessing we’re not grabbing lunch tomorrow? It's seriously okay sweetie and I’m not expecting a response or anything… also I’m sending this to both your emails to maximize your chances of seeing this because seriously YOU might as well be on Mars for how badly you answer texts lately. That was said with a lighthearted affection and concern for you that I’m not entirely sure translated over text. But seriously we all love you. I know your work is very important and we all want him home. So go get our boy, huh :)

But for real, if I don’t get some autographed Watney memorabilia after all of this you’re dead to me ;)

Okay fucking Sheryl is looking over my shoulder again so I gotta get back to the exciting world of ~data entry~ but take care of yourself girlie

KISSES XOXOXOXO 

* * *

 

MELINDA H. PARK - SATELLITE COMMUNICATIONS  
SATELLITE TRANSMISSION - MARS SATELLITE 2-8293K  
**LAT: 46* 42’ 0”**  
**LON: 22* 0’ 0”**  
**(46.7*, -22*)**  
ACIDALIA PLANITIA  
14 APRIL, 2036, 5:09PM // SOL 200

* * *

 

Morse Code to Text Translation 

Input: **... - .. .-.. .-.. / .- .-.. .. ...- . .-.-.- / -.. --- .. -. --. / -- .- - .... / ..-. --- .-. / - .-. .. .--. .-.-.- / --. . - - .. -. --. / .-. - --. .-.-.- / -.. --- -. .----. - / ..-. .-.. .. .--. / --- ..- - .-.-.-**

Output: **STILL ALIVE. DOING MATH FOR TRIP. GETTING RTG. DON'T FLIP OUT.**

* * *

 

From:mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Watney updates  
April 14 5:15PM

He’s still alive. He’s been in the HAB the past couple of days doing math apparently. As crappy as it was to plan this particular road trip from Earth it’s gotta be even tougher doing it without any satellites or NASA contact so… oh and he’s apparently digging up the RTG again. Don’t shoot the messenger. 

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

* * *

From:vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: mpark@nasa.gov  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Watney updates  
April 14 5:15PM

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! If you're glad to (finally (sorry)) see an update for this story you can thank the kindly anon who sent me a prompt request on tumblr and kicked my butt into gear. That fic (which I posted here a couple of days ago) definitely isn't the greatest thing of all time but it definitely helped clear out my writer's block and get this update out, so thank you nice stranger <3<3<3 As always, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter Eleven

MELINDA H. PARK - SATELLITE COMMUNICATIONS  
SATELLITE TRANSMISSION - MARS SATELLITE 2-8293K  
**LAT: 46* 42’ 0”**  
**LON: 22* 0’ 0”**  
(46.7*, -22*)  
ACIDALIA PLANITIA  
21 APRIL, 2036, 9:42PM // SOL 207

 

Morse Code to Text Translation 

Input: **.. -. .--- ..- .-. . -.. / -... .- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / -... . - - . .-. / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / -.-. --- -. - .. -. ..- .. -. --. / .-. --- ...- . .-. / -- --- -.. ... .-.-.-**

Output: **INJURED BACK. BETTER NOW. CONTINUING RVER MODS.**

 

* * *

From:mpark@nasa.gov  
To:vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: back issues  
April 21 9:58PM

He finally sent an update today. Apparently he injured his back during rover prep but I guess it wasn’t too severe because he was okay enough to lug rocks today. Does he have painkillers up there? Not sure if I want the answer to be yes or no… Anyways solar panels are clean, rovers are in the same place, yadda yadda yadda. He’s been out most of the day/sol and we’ve only got the one message so I’m assuming everything’s going according to plan. Well, the new plan. New new plan? You know what I mean. How are things with you? Is the JPL/NASA/CSA stuff still giving you migraines? I feel like we haven’t talked about anything since pathfinder died. Let me know if there’s anything else I can be doing. Gallagher has me pointing my satellites at the gas giants most of the time now that I’m not planning the Watney road trip so I only check on the hab a few times a day now on our dedicated Watney satellites but if you need any extra satellite time on him just let me know. 

P.S. I’m gonna take your advice and just learn Morse code. I should’ve done it in the first place. Looking it up everyday is a pain in the ass. Sorry I didn’t take your hexadecimal struggles more seriously

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

 

* * *

**G-Chat Forum: Badass Ladies**  
clarissathompson_02@gmail.com (Claire Bear), hannah_lewis@gmail.com (Hannah Banana), jazzmyn.figueroa@gmail.com,(Jazzy), mindypark@gmail.com (Mindy Mouse)

Claire Bear: guysssssss!!!!!!!

Hannah Banana: what???

Jazzy: ?!?!?!? What’s happening?

Claire Bear: its danny <3

Jazzy: you’re not telling us he popped the question over gchat Clarissa i swear to CHRIST

Claire Bear: NO!!

Claire Bear: when that happens you won’t find out in the gmail app!!

Hannah Banana: GOOD

Claire Bear: you’ll obviously find out from instagram, duh ;)

Jazzy: I hate you 

Hannah Banana: rt

Claire Bear: :P

Claire Bear: he didn’t propose, but he IS the best bf on earth

Claire Bear: he’s planning my birthday party

Claire Bear: and he RENTED OUT THE FLYING SAUCER

Hannah Banana: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRY HIM

Jazzy: were literally all gonna die of alcohol poisoning 

Claire Bear: i KNOW happy 29th to me!! 

Claire Bear: he’s so sweet he wanted it to be a surprise but he’s so terrible at secrets <3<3<3

Mindy Mouse: wait wait dan the tinder hookup???

Jazzy: SHE LIVESSSSSSSS

Hannah Banana: MINDY?? YOURE NOT AT WORK?? 

Hannah Banana: its a Christmas in April MIRACLE

Claire Bear: ummm Dan as in my boyfriend for eight months?

Mindy Mouse: same dan?

Claire Bear: same dan

Mindy Mouse: sorry

Claire Bear: you can make it up to me by coming to my party ;) <3

Hannah Banana: YES Mindy you have to come its a MUST i will literally kill you if you don’t 

Mindy Mouse: ill be there no matter what claire

Jazzy: pinky swear?

Mindy Mouse: pinky swear!

Mindy Mouse: cross my heart & hope to die even

Claire Bear: even if Mark Watney does something spectacular or stupid or both?

Mindy Mouse: Ill be there even if mars falls out of the sky i PROMISE

Claire Bear: <3

Hannah Banana: awwwww

Jazzy: we’re getting the band back together!! 

Jazzy: Let’s get shitfaceddddddd

Mindy Mouse: i literally cannot wait

Claire Bear: ill make sure the news is in at least one tv at the bar so you can keep up to date

Mindy Mouse: <3

Claire Bear: Okay so lets get to planning!!! WHOOP!!!

 

* * *

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: mpark@nasa.gov  
Subject: migraines out my ass  
April 23 11:04AM

Sorry about the delayed response. You wouldn’t believe the state of my inbox right now. 

Thanks for the update. He does have painkillers. A shit ton actually, but I’m sure it’s okay. He’s responsible. Ish...

I’ll get Mitch to talk to Beck about the medicine supply down there.

How are the other planets? I feel like I haven’t seen them in so long. Does Saturn still have its rings? What about the red spot in Jupiter? Does Uranus still orbit on its side? 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations 

 

* * *

From: mpark@nasa.gov  
To: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
Subject: the planets are fine  
April 23 12:17PM

The rings and spots and extreme axis tilts are all right where they’re supposed to be, the gas giants are in good hands with me I swear haha

-Mindy Park, Satellite Contact

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another update? In less than six months? The end times must be nigh! Hope you enjoy it! This is a bit of a transitionary period in the book after Mark blows up pathfinder and before Venkat puts Mindy on full time Watney watch, but the actual plot of the fic should pick up again soon


	12. Chapter Twelve

Fri, 25 April, 2036 - Album - Family Fun

**Katrina Landry** posted a photo with **Kevin Landry**  
Davis just got his first ever haircut!!! - at Luscious Locks in Kalamazoo, Michigan - 7:15 PM  
**46 Likes, 15 comments**

**Mindy Park** said: He’s so precious! Give him lots of love from aunt Mindy  <3 - 9:19 PM  
**Katrina Landry** said: When are you coming to visit??  
Davis misses his ‘ann minnie’ :) - 9:46 PM  
**Mindy Park** said: I miss him too! I’ll try to  
visit ASAP Treena, things are just a little  
bit crazy right now… - 3:02 AM

 

* * *

Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times.

April 28 - 8:13AM - **Venkat Kapoor** has started a new chat!

**V-Kapoor:** someone was looking a bit rough at the meeting this morning  
_M-Park:_ i f———g hate you  
**V-Kapoor:** have i ever told you your casual insubordination isn’t as fun as when you were afraid of me?  
_M-Park:_ I couldn’t give less of a f—-k if i tired  
_M-Park:_ tired  
_M-Park:_ tried. F—-k.  
**V-Kapoor:** you doing okay? Need some aspirin? Gatorade? To hold your liquor better?  
_M-Park:_ I’m looking around for the button to push to drop this satellite out of the sky and directly onto your stupid head but funnily enough there doesn’t seem to be one  
**V-Kapoor:** hmm. Massive oversight on our part.  
**V-Kapoor:** seriously though I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hungover before, you doing alright? I don’t need to, like, be worried right?  
_M-Park:_ are you seriously asking me if I’m an alcoholic right now?  
**V-Kapoor:** hey you said it not me!  
_M-Park:_ one of my friends from college had her birthday at the flying saucer bar in midtown last night. I haven’t had that much to drink in a single sitting since i don’t even remember. I’m not even entirely sure how i got home last night.  
_M-Park:_ I took an Uber to work this morning because when i tried to start my car the sound of the engine turning over was too loud. Now that you know of my public shame, can i please get back to work??  
**V-Kapoor:** this is the best day ever  
_M-Park:_ i hate you so much rn  
**V-Kapoor:** I’m heading to China tomorrow  
_M-Park:_ good.  
_M-Park:_ seriously though, good luck  
_M-Park:_ we’re all hoping the Hermes resupply goes well  
**V-Kapoor:** me too  
**V-Kapoor:** I’ll talk to you after the launch?  
_M-Park:_ sounds good

 

* * *

**{TRENDING NEAR YOU}**  
**#Hermes**  
**Astros**  
**#NASA**  
**#DrinkodeMayo**  
**Mark Watney**  
**#BringHimHome**  
**#TaiyangShen**

**@ThatAstroChick** said: HOORAY!!! I cant believe that actually worked! I’m so fucking excited asdfghjkl,;lkjhgfdsanjbhjbUB B  
**@em_ett** said: OMG WERE ACTUALLY GONNBA BRGIN HIM HOMEEE!!  
**@RianaSaunders** said: I’m so proud of the Hermes crew they’re the best people in the universe I’d give my life for each and every one of them esp Beck #McDreamy  
**@troy-vey** said: The Astros won the Hermes thing went okay AND i got the promotion i was after so BEST. DAY. EVER. B

 

* * *

From: vkapoor@nasa.gov  
To: Essential Ares III Personnel  
May 6, 2036 9:00AM

MEMORANDUM - 

As I am sure you have all seen by now, the Hermes resupply mission was a rousing success.

The remaining Ares III crew is now en route to Mars where they will enter low-Mars orbit on April 24, 2037/Sol 549. 

At that time Mark Watney will have arrived at the Ares IV MAV in the basin of Schiaparelli Crater and will have made contact with us once again. 

Before he arrives, the JPL team must have a plan to launch the Ares IV MAV such that it can rendezvous with the Hermes at an appropriate relative velocity and distance. 

Bruce Ng will notify those of you in charge of that project later today. 

Now, as far as the JSC team goes. Because we have lost contact with Watney in the meantime, many of you have been asking if this means your jobs are done. That could not be further from the truth, I’m afraid. 

We still need a dedicated team of botanists, meteorologists, and satellite personnel focused on the Watney rescue. 

While there is no way to communicate with Mark in the event of a catastrophe, it is still imperative to our operation that we maintain our observations of Watney’s movements and any potential setbacks. 

All that being said, we are reducing the size of our dedicated ‘Watney Watch’ team for now, with the caveat that anyone who is assigned to other duties may be called upon at any time to return to the rescue mission.

Your managers will be in contact later today to reassign personnel as needed.

I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to you all for your continued dedication. Each and every one of you has stepped up to the plate, many of you working on the mere promise of overtime. 

I can assure you that you will all be paid in full for every extra hour you have given up in pursuit of Mark Watney’s rescue. 

I have been in regular contact with the Watney family throughout this ordeal, and while their NASA rep has advised against their direct communication with you all, I cannot sufficiently express the immense gratitude they feel for each and every one of you. 

Your hard work has not gone unnoticed and will not go uncompensated. You have given us your all and I have no doubt that when Mark Watney returns he will share in our firm conviction that you all are saintly in your dedication. 

There is so much more that needs to be said, but it can wait for the next memo update. 

Thank you all again. 

-Dr. Venkat Kapoor, Director of Mars Operations

 

* * *

Be advised: the NASA Employee Intranet Instant Messaging Service is monitored and censored. Please adhere to employee guidelines at all times.

May 6 - 4:33PM - **Mindy Park** has started a new chat!

_M-Park:_ so i still have a job for the time being  
**V-Kapoor:** you’re the one who found Watney I think you’ll have a job at NASA for the rest of your natural born life  
_M-Park:_ hooray for me  
_M-Park:_ Gallagher put me back on Mars full time  
_M-Park:_ which isn’t that surprising but still.  
_M-Park:_ it was getting really weird looking at things that aren’t red and dusty  
**V-Kapoor:** I’m going to tell mark you said that about him  
_M-Park:_ hahaha. Did anyone ever tell you you should go into comedy? You’re hilarious.  
**V-Kapoor:** so you back to orbital adjustments and whatnot then?  
_M-Park:_ yep. You coming back from china soon?  
**V-Kapoor:** yep  
_M-Park:_ things almost feel like they’re going back to normal  
_M-Park:_ or as normal as things have been since Ares III started  
**V-Kapoor:** i know what you mean  
_M-Park:_ so what are the chances that i could get some vacation days?  
**V-Kapoor:** anytime soon you mean? Slim to none.  
_M-Park:_ figures…  
**V-Kapoor:** you’re essential personnel!  
_M-Park:_ who would’ve thought being essential would suck so bad  
**V-Kapoor:** welcome to the federal bureaucracy

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first fanfic i've ever posted! i seriously contemplated not posting it at all but this fandom has so little fic and even less of it is focused on love of my life Mindy Park so here ya go its probably not great but i thought some people might enjoy it anyways!


End file.
